lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Grant
Caroline "Chuck" H. Grant (born November 19, 1989 in Lake Placid, New York), is a photographer and sister of American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey. She has done many photoshoots with Del Rey to promote Lana Del Ray, Born to Die, Paradise and Ultraviolence. Personal life Early life Caroline grew up with her sister, Lana Del Rey (Elizabeth), and brother, Charlie in Lake Placid, New York. Her father, a web developer, and mother, an executive, had moved to Lake Placid from New York before Chuck was born. Del Rey was three when Chuck was born, and they are both older sisters to Charlie. Young adult life Chuck began photographing Del Rey from an early age. She continued to develop her skills while attending Parsons school in New York, at the same time Del Rey was attending Fordham College. The two shared an apartment. Current life Chuck, who recently graduated from Parsons in New York, continues to photograph Del Rey. The two continue to live together, with brother Charlie. She is now dating "Pretty Little Liars"-Actor Keegan Allen. Gallery RobChuckLizzy1.jpg|Chuck, Rob, and Del Rey at a conference. RobChuck.jpg|Chuck and her mother Patty. LanaJamieChuck.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, Jaime King, and friends. LanaChuckCharlie.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, and Charlie. LanaChuckFriends1.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, Jaime King, and friends. LanaChuck4.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, and friends. LanaChuck3.jpg|Chuck and Del Rey after her performance at the Mercury Longue in 2008. LanaChuck2.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, and friends. LanaChuck.jpg|Chuck and Del Rey on New Years Eve, 2012. Grants2.jpg|Chuck, Rob, Del Rey, and Christopher Hartnett in 2009. ChuckLizzy.jpg|Chuck and Del Rey as toddlers. ChuckCharlie.jpg|Chuck holding Charlie as a baby. Chuck1.jpg|A young Chuck holding a dog. CharlieChuckLana2.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, and Charlie in 2012. RobChuckLizzy2.jpg|Chuck, Del Rey, and Rob in 2008. Photography Chuck has continuously shot Lana Del Rey since her musical beginnings and the two have amassed a large number of photoshoots and behind-the-scenes pictures. Though this information is as complete as possible, it may never be completely up-to-date. Shoot #1 (Unknown, 2007) CG_BN_1.jpg Shoot #2 (Unknown, 2008) CG_5_1.jpg CG_5_2.jpg CG_5_3.jpg CG 5 18.jpg tumblr_mgf0rzw5On1rh5ucqo3_500.jpg|'Tagged' CG Old 2.jpg|'Tagged' CG_5_20.jpg CG_5_15.jpg CG 3.jpg CG 5 17.jpg CG_5_4.jpg CG_5_5.jpg CG_5_6.jpg CG_5_7.jpg CG 1 16.jpg CG_5_8.jpg CG_5_9.jpg CG_5_10.jpg CG_5_11.jpg CG 1 17.jpg CG 5 19.jpg CG_5_12.jpg CG_5_13.jpg CG_5_14.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #3 (Unknown, 2008) CG_10_1.jpg CG_10_2.jpg CG_10_3.jpg CG_10_4.png *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York "When we used to live together in New York I used to buy these electric fish tanks from the dollar store, and I used to make her Chuck take pictures of me in front of the fish tanks. My nails were really long at the time and I would press up against the fish tanks and it just looked crazy. Our style started to develop together creatively to kind of reflect our love for Americana kitsch. Whenever she’d leave for work she’d come back and there would be streamers in the house and banners from the party store that she hated, but it started this style that I started to set the short videos to." Shoot #4 (Unknown, 2008) CG_PL_1.jpg CG_PL_2.jpg Shoot #5 (Unknown, 2008) CG 12 6.jpg CG 12 7.jpg CG 12 8.jpg CG_12_1.jpg CG_12_5.jpg Kill_Kill_Untagged.jpg| CG_12_3.jpg CG_12_4.jpg CG_12_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Media use KillKill.jpg| Shoot #6 (September, 2008) CG_11_2.jpg CG_11_3.jpg CG_11_1.jpg CG_11_7.jpg CG 11 11.jpg CG_11_8.jpg CG 11 9.jpg CG 11 10.jpg CG 4 15.jpg CG_3_12.jpg CG 4 4.jpg CG 4 5.jpg CG 4 6.jpg CG_3_14-1.jpg|'LQ, Cropped' CG 3 .jpg|'Full, Tagged with ''fanmade tracklist' CG_3_13.jpg *''Camera - Unknown *''Location'' - Morey Piers, Wildwood, New Jersey Shoot #7 (Unknown, 2009) CG_2_1.jpg CG_2_2.png CG 2 3.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #8 (Unknown, 2008) CG_13_1.jpg CG_13_3.jpg CG 6 6.jpg CG 6 7.png CG_13_4.png CG_13_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Media use LDRAKALG.jpg| Shoot #9 (Unknown, 2008) CG_18.jpg Lizzy99-126.jpg Shoot #10 (Unknown, 2008) 00047E4.jpg CG TPD 2.jpg 00047E3.jpg 00047E2.jpg CG TPD 5.png CG TPD 6-2.jpg 00047E6.jpg|LQ CG TPD 8.jpg CG TPD 9.jpg 010.jpg Tumblr nc64pwPiGH1rq171wo1 500.png 3.jpg CG New 3.png CG New 2.png CG New 1.jpg Shoot #11 (Unknown, 2008) CG_Dress_1.jpg Shoot #12 (Unknown, 2008) CG_TLR_1.jpg CG_TLR_2.jpg Media Use 988346 445065948938685 417440477 n.jpg Living_Room_2008.jpg Shoot #13 (Unknown, 2008-2009) Pianos Poster February HQ.jpg Pianos Poster February Raw.jpg CG Carnival 1.jpg CG Carnival 2.jpg CG Carnival 3.jpg CG Carnival 4.jpg CG Carnival 5.png CG Carnival 6.jpg CG Carnival 7.jpg Media Use Pianos_Poster_February.jpg Shoot #14 (Unknown, 2009) CG SB 1.jpg CG_SB_2.jpg Shoot #15 (Unknown, 2009) CG BR 1.jpg CG BR 2.jpg Shoot #16 (Unknown, 2009) CG_G_4.jpg CG G 1.jpg CG G 2.jpg CG_G_3.jpg Shoot #17 (Unknown, 2009) Unknown 1.png Unknown 2.png CG Unknown 19.jpeg CG Unknown 20.jpeg CG Unknown 17.jpeg CG Unknown 22.jpeg CG Unknown 18.jpeg Unknown 10.jpg Bmg7ne9CAAIXTJW.png CG Unknown 21.jpeg Unknown 5.jpg CG Unknown 23.jpeg Unknown 6.jpg Unknown 7.png CG 1.png CG 1-1.png| CG 7 22.jpg Tumblr mg6at3NE4y1rd26oyo1 500-1-.jpg Unknown 8.jpg Unknown 9.jpg CG 2.jpg tumblr_matgc9B91e1rampaso1_500.jpg Lizzy07-1-.jpg tumblr_mb6i3eXr7X1rssxj2o1_500.jpg Shoot #18 (Unknown, 2009) CG_7_1.png| CG_7_2.jpg| *''Camera - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #19 (Unknown, 2009) CG_4_1.jpg CG_4_2.jpg CG 4 3.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #20 (April 20, 2009) Behind-the-scenes of the Edward Smith photoshoot. CC1.jpg CC2.jpg CC3.jpg CC4.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #21 (Unknown, 2010) CG_Glasses_1.jpg|LQ Shoot #22 (Unknown, 2010) CG_8_1.jpg CG_8_2.jpg CG_8_3.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #23 (Unknown, 2010) CG_9_6.jpg CG_9_2.jpg CG_9_4.jpg CG_9_3.jpg CG_9_1.jpg CG_9_5.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #24 (Unknown, 2010) These photos caused major debate on the internet in early 2012 after Chuck was mistakenly claimed to be actress Jennifer Lawrence. Chuck has stated that they were used in an art school project. CG_14_1.png CG_14_2.png CG_14_3.png Shoot #25 (Unknown, 2010) These photos were taken behind-the-scenes of Chuck's shoot "Alpha Female" CG_6_1.jpg CG_6_3.jpg CG_6_2.jpg CG_6_5.jpg CG_6_06.jpg CG_6_4.jpg| CG_6_7.jpg| CG_6_8.jpg| *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #26 (Unknown, 2010) CG_Car_1.jpg Shoot #27 (April, 2010) CG 19 2.jpg CG 19 1.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Lower East Side, New York City, New York Shoot #28 (June, 2010) CG_1_1.png CG_1_2.jpg CG 1 3.jpg Shoot17_June2010_3.png *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Chuck's apartment, Upper East Side, New York, New York Media use Chuck used these shots in her portfolio for Parsons. They were shown in the Parsons Senior Thesis Photography Exhibition in the Calumet Gallery in Chelsea, New York. She received an honorable mention for them. CGG2.jpg| CGG3.jpg| CGG.jpg| Shoot #29 (August 30, 2010) CG_3_1.jpg CG_3_2.jpg CG_3_3.jpg CG_3_4.jpeg CG 3 5.png CG_3_5.jpg *''Camera'' - P30 *''Camera manufacturer'' - Phase One *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #30 (October 15, 2011) Backstage of Highline Ballroom. CG_HB_1.jpg CG_HB_2.jpg CG HB 3.jpg Shoot #31 (January 14, 2012) Behind-the-scenes of Saturday Night Live. SNL4.jpg SNL3.jpg SNL2.jpg SNL1.jpg Shoot #32 (May 4, 2012) CG 21.jpg CG 22.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Park Avenue/Surrey Hotel, New York, New York Shoot #33 (June, 2012) CG 25 1.jpg Shoot #34 (July, 2012) CG 20.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Mulholland Drive, Los Angeles, California Shoot #35 (September, 2012) for Ride CG Ride 8.jpg CG_Ride_1.jpg| CG_Ride_9.jpg CG Ride 6-Pr.jpg| CG Ride 2.jpg CG Ride 3.jpg CG Ride 5.JPG CG_Ride_10-Pr.jpg| CG_Ride_11-Pr.jpg| CG_Ride_11.jpg| CG Ride 4.jpg CG Ride 7.JPG Media Use Lana-del-rey-ride-polydor.jpg| Shoot #36 (December, 2012) Known as "Dreamland". Based off defunct Coney Island amusement park. Dreamland4.jpg CG Dreamland 5.jpg CG_Dreamland_6.png| Dreamland3.jpg Dreamland1.jpg| Dreamland2.jpg| Shoot #37 (Unknown, 2012) NA.PNG Shoot #38 (Unknown, 2012) CG_15_1.png Shoot #39 (Unknown, 2013) CG_26_1.jpg CG 26 2.jpg Shoot #40 (April, 2013) CG_27_1.JPG Shoot #41 (June, 2013) CG_T_19.jpg CG T 10.png CG T 4.jpg CG T 5.jpg CG T 18.jpg CG T 16.jpg CG T 17.jpg CG T 6.jpg CG T 7.jpg CG T 13.jpg CG T 11.jpg CG T 12.jpg tropico1.jpg CG T 14.jpg CG T 8.png CG T 9.jpg CG T 15.jpg Media Use CG T 1.jpg CG T 2.jpg CG T 3.jpg Tropico EP.jpg Skärmavbild 2013-12-06 kl. 11.21.34.png Shoot #42 (Unknown, 2014) CG Utraviolence.jpg Ultraviolence by Chuck Grant.jpg Media Use Ultraviolence Billboard.jpg West Coast Billboard.jpg Shoot #43 (July 13, 2014) CG 24 1.jpg Behind the Scenes CG 24 1 BTS.jpg Shoot #44 (July 13, 2014) CG VMagazine 1.jpg|Cropped CG_VMagazine_2.jpg|Cropped July 13 2014-5.jpg|Cropped, LQ CG_VMagazine_3.jpg|Cropped Media Use V_Magazine_1.jpg V_Magazine_2.jpg Shoot #45 (July 26, 2014) CG_ConeyIsland_1.jpg CG_ConeyIsland_1-2.jpg Shoot #46 (May 18, 2015) May_18_2015_BS-4.jpg Shoot #47 (Unknown, 2015) CG_ValentinesDay_1.jpg CG_ValentinesDay_2.jpg Shoot #48 (August, 2015) CG_HBTB_1.jpg CG_HBTB_2.jpg CG_HBTB_2-2.jpg| CG_HBTB_3.jpg Media Use Hbtb.jpg| Texte_Zur_Kunst.jpg| Shoot #49 (August, 2015) Honeymoon (Untagged).png| CG HM 1.jpg| tumblr_nt41xqV2qx1u91e6lo1_1280.jpg| Digital Booklet - Honeymoon-16.jpg|Cropped, UHQ COuff7gU8AAiZ8g.png Media Use Tly.jpg| Honeymoon.jpg| gkit.png|God Knows I Tried Scrapped Single Cover Category:People Category:Family Category:Photographers Category:Lana Del Ray photoshoots Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Honeymoon photoshoots